Monster
by StellarAngel-18
Summary: A small one-shot of Natsu being controlled by E.N.D. Sad. Maybe trigger warning. Includes Nalu, and some Gruvia if you squint. Based off cover image.


**Based off cover pic. Small one-shot. Completely fictional (obviously) All of this was made up in my head, so yeah. We are referring to Natsu as E.N.D people. Okay.**

Natsu was out of control.

If it was Natsu who was in there.

The some of the members of Fairy Tail lay scattered around the field. Blood was everywhere, making it impossible to tell who was alive and who was dead.

Natsu stood in the middle of all the bodies, covered in blood. Some of it was his, some was of his once former guild companions. Natsu looked around with stone cold eyes that did not contain the love and adventurous fire once there. The E.N.D. Natsu scanned the bodies that lay on the ground. His eyes stopped over a certain red-haired Titania that was clinging onto life. He could see that she was still breathing, but it was extremely difficult with the large gash that ran down her side, deep enough that at some points you could see the white of the bone. He merely had a bored expression as he looked over to the dark-haired ice-mage. Burn marks littered his body, which is ironic because he is an ice mage, so it shouldn't have hurt him a ton.

Wrong.

The boy to was clinging to life, as he looked to the blue-haired water mage slowly dying next to him. Tear stained his cheeks as he looked at her with sad eyes. He then looked over to see the one person that made Natsu scream the loudest on the inside, as he was not in control of his body.

The blonde celestial mage wasn't as severely injured, for the dragon slayer on the inside wouldn't let the demon in his body come close to her. He simply smirked as he looked at the blonde girl. She was looking at him, tending to some of Juvia's wounds, desperately trying to get them to slow down. She had sent Wendy away with Carla, Happy,and Pantherlily to go get the rest of the guild, along with some form of help she had hoped would save her injured and fallen guild members.

E.N.D simply looked at the girl who was trying to help her fallen guild members. She had completed the task of at-least saving the Iron Dragon Slayer, as well as two other members that were laying unconscious in the field. The poor blonde had tear stained cheeks and was so desperately trying to save her fallen friends. Once she was done attempting to heal Gray, with the help of Juvia, she didn't know how long they would last. She wasn't a magical healer. She had ripped part of her shirt of and tied it around Erza's torso, in hopes that it would put pressure and help the wound for a bit, while she waited for help to arrive. Lucy had tears staining her face, and could feel the dragon slayer inside him, just wanting to reach out and dry her tears. She had his scarf in her arms, clinging to it desperately. E.N.D huffed in annoyance, the boy inside him was not going to stop pestering until he let him be with her.

So, he let the boy take control for this one time.

Natsu was shocked when he felt himself become in control of his own body.

"Lucy..." He whispered.

The girl's head shot up and looked at him. She could see sadness and depression in his onyx eyes that she had grown to love. She knew E.N.D was letting Natsu see what he had done to some of his nakama of Fairy Tail. She gulped nervously, as he stared to approach her. He didn't dare look at any of his friends, it would make him sick to look at the people he grew up with, beaten. Bloody. Broken.

Dead.

Natsu collapsed in-front of Lucy, tears dripping from his eyes. He was a monster. He killed...his family. How could he do such a thing?

He was a monster.

A murderous, monster.

Lucy reached out and wrapped her arms around Natsu, as he pulled her into his lap. He buried his face in the top of her dirty-golden locks.

How could one do such a thing?

Lucy was crying as she leaned her head agains his bare chest, wanting nothing more then for this to be a sick-twisted dream of hers.

"LUCY!" A voice cried from beyond the barrier of trees. She knew at had to be the rest of the guild. Natsu looked up, the expression on his face was one of true terror and sadness. He looked down at Lucy, and whispered to her, so only she could here. And what he said, shook her to the core of her very being.

 _"Keep my scarf safe, yeah? And make sure none of our friends here die anymore, I would hate Erza and Mira to kill me. But, hold onto my scarf Lucy. It's yours now. Igneel said I could give this to the person I love most._

 _And...it's you._

 _Let it be a symbol of hope, that, I will come back, and I will kill this thing. To avenge our friends and family, Luce. And, take care of Ice Princess and Happy for me, they don't do so well when I'm not here. I love you, Lucy, don't forget it."_

And with that, he kissed the top of her head, and sprinted off into the thick forest. Just as the guild came running into view.

 _"Natsu..."_ Lucy whispered.

* * *

 **Yep, this is terribly sad and I am a terrible, terrible human being. Review if you want more Fairy Tail stories and such. Favorite please! Luv ya :).**


End file.
